


Five Times Rose Wanted the Doctor

by asarahworld



Series: The Doctor and Rose Tyler [20]
Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/M, Five Times
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-14
Updated: 2017-04-14
Packaged: 2018-10-18 16:55:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10621146
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/asarahworld/pseuds/asarahworld





	

The first time, she dismissed it. Sex-deprived, locked in a box with a gorgeous man, was it any wonder that her thoughts drifted?

The second time, she was green with jealousy. Lynda with a y blatantly flirting with the Doctor, the man whom Rose was beginning to accept that she had an intense crush on.

The third time, she realized that the new man with the Doctor’s name was still him. And didn’t that fuel her fantasies, especially now that it was over with Mickey.

The fourth time, he was all cheek, easy smiles and not-quite flirting, settled into his new persona. A new man, and still just as intriguing (and good-looking) as the first time they’d met.

The fifth time, she thought that he might feel something beyond friendship for her. How many people can perfectly sculpt the body of a *friend* from memory?

And then they were on the beach again and he was kissing her; her head was spinning as she kissed him back. She may have been back in the parallel world to stay, but he was staying with her.


End file.
